Mr. Kwame
Mr. Kwame is the head jungle guide and supporting character in George of the Jungle. He was played by Richard Roundtree. Personality Kwame is a kind, friendly man who enjoys a good joke which is shown when his other three fellow guides make fun of Lyle. History ''George of the Jungle'' Kwame first appears along with N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto about to guide Ursula to Ape Mountain to see the apes, but Ursula's finace Lyle Van de Groot, turned up unexpectedly with two poachers named Max and Thor. Later around the camp fire Mr. Kwame (after some persuasion from Max) told the story of a legendary white ape that had not been seen for thousands of years. Next morning, they walked across a bridge and although Mr. Kwame told them all to be very careful because the bridge was not safe, Lyle then rocked it dangerously resulting in N'Dugo falling off the bridge into the water below, severely injured which began his fellow guides' hatred for him. Lyle tried to make it up to them, by giving them a cigar and taking pictures, but they only find this funny and Mr Kwame translates that N'Dugo said in Swahili that the lens on his camera is dirty, but he has the equipment to clean it for him. Mr. Kwame didn't see Lyle and Ursula walk off into the jungle alone and later Lyle came back trying to cover up his cowardice when a lion attacked, that Ursula was kidnapped by the legendary white ape. They never took him seriously, but started their search for Ursula not knowing that she was safely in the arms of George of the Jungle. Later Lyle tried to make peace with N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto again with a Swahili phrase book and Mr Kwame watched in despair as Lyle ends up saying "Pardon me girls", "I know you're feeling pretty hey sailor up here about now", "But if you would just let me order a bowl of fried clams" and "We can all have smallpox tommorrow morning." His fellow guides laughed out loud at his stupidity, and Max said that he will offer fifty smolies a man to capture the white ape alive, N'Dugo agreed in English asking for a hundred smolies, much to Lyle and Mr. Kwame's astonishment and they continued search. As they got closer to where Ursula is at George's treehouse, Lyle who wasTIRED of having branches pushed back in his face, went ahead of them and accidently tripped and fell into a big pile of elephant droppings that made the guides and everyone else roar with laughter. After picking himself up, Lyle asked for his lighter that was shaped like a gun, N'Dugo gave it to him unaware that one of them was actually a real fire arm. After hearing Ursula's voice, Lyle went off with Max and Thor to get to the so-called white ape and left Kwame and his fellow guides behind. It is known for certain that Kwame may witnessed Lyle accidentally shooting George because at the Bujumborough jail he and his fellow guides pick out Lyle from a line of suspects as the man who shot George, when the millionaire tries to cover up his situation, he watched as his three friends roar with laughter again and in the end Lyle was arrested. He is last seen attending George and Ursula's wedding with his fellow guides after the two fall in love and Lyle had escaped and had accidentally been married to a female ape. ''George of the Jungle 2'' Kwame only appears in the sequel in a couple of flashbacks. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Wise Category:Supporters Category:Elderly Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Male Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comic Relief Category:Optimists